


Is this what you wanted?

by BugBoyLikesLemons



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), Angst, Bad Writing, Character Death, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Late Night Writing, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sick Character, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, Zim concores earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugBoyLikesLemons/pseuds/BugBoyLikesLemons
Summary: "His heart-rate slowed, Before... *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*. It flat-lined..."
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Is this what you wanted?

Zim walked through the empty city, Nothing was damaged, No buildings were crushed, No fire or bowing down... But there weren't any humans... Not anymore at least. He had finally done it, Eradicated all life. There was a dead human at his feet, A red-haired boy, Faded green eyes, Wide and staring out into nothing, Cold and stiff. Zim stepped over him, walking back to the base now. What now? Oh right, Dib. Dib was... In his base, Hiding from the cause of death. What was the cause of death you may ask? Disease. Zim studied diseases, how they worked, and how they spread. He created an airborne disease, Once infected, The victim would experience symptoms like coughing, Congestion, chest pains, migraines, respiratory problems... All in the same hour that they were infected. It spread quickly and acted fast. In a few days, the victim experiences trouble breathing, fatigue, dizziness, organ pains... Once the disease gets into your bloodstream, It'll multiply, and travel to different organs. Its goal was to cause total organ failure, and quickly. The first humans died in a matter of weeks, All of them died in a matter of months. The disease was too fast-paced and killed them quickly, but it didn't affect Zim. Why did Zim allow Dib in his base? well, Dib and Zim formed an alliance, and believe it or not, Zim cared for Dib, Though he didn't express these feelings through words, He expressed them with actions. Throwing him a gas mask before he released the virus, keeping him in the base, Always cleaning himself of all germs and possible infections before entering the lab... He cleaned himself, Just in-case, And went into the Lab to see Dib. "Dib-smelly, I've returned. All humans are gone! I did it! I am ingenious!" He exclaimed, Proud of himself. All he got in return, Was a weak, masked smile, then coughing... oh no! Oh no no no! "Dib? You- You're coughing! You can't have it-" He looked horrified, Dib couldn't get the virus! He couldn't! "Heh, I guess all humans are truly going to be eradicated huh?" He had excepted his fate the moment that migraine set in, He refrained from telling Zim, But he's had it for a few days, He was starting to die... He wheezed, anything vocal hurt. "No! cure! where's the cure?!" He yelled, panicking. "You didn't make one, It's okay Zim, I was going to die before you anyways... Guess it's a bit earlier than I thought." Zim was not liking that answer, he rushed around, trying to hook Dib up to a machine that kept watch on his vitals. "You aren't dying Dib, You aren't!" He rushed to figure out a cure, while Dib laid there, watching Zim. everything hurt, it hurt to speak, move, breathe. He just laid there, in too much pain to fall asleep. It even hurt to exist. 

Days passed, Dib's state worsened. Gir was turned off in the corner, he didn't help much. The machine Dib was hooked up to started beeping rapidly, The screen flashing red. Zim rushed over, Dib's organs were failing! One by one. "No! Dib no! Hang on! Zim has almost finished the cure! You can't die now! You can't!" He was panicking, Trying to save Dib. But, There was no use... "Zim, Go be something great... Something That I would only hold you back on. I love you, You stupid alien." He faintly smiled at Zim, Who was starting to cry. "No-No! Don't go, Dib! You can't leave me now! Don't leave Zim! Don't leave me!" His eyes leaked, Hugging onto Dib, This was a new feeling, something he never felt before. "I LOVE YOU DIB! Do you hear me!? You can't die! You- You can't!" Dib was starting to go... The last words he heard from Zim were 'I love you', Then everything else faded out, The noise, The light, All he could hear was Zim's voice, But barely. His heart-rate slowed, Before... *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*. It flat-lined. Dib faded, His eyes once a beautiful coffee brown, Now dull and lifeless. He died in Zim's arms, at 7:48 AM. "No- No Dib! Dib Wake up! Wake up, Dib! Please." He was crying, something he never did for a human's death. He turned cold, Lifeless, Stiff. Zim held onto him tight, crying into his trench-coat. After a few hours of this, He finally let go, wiping his eyes. It was silent, No noise at all... Zim knew that Dib deserved a burial... but where? He walked around the city, Teary-eyed, trying to find a spot to bury Dib. It was a human tradition, but Zim liked it, Commemorating the dead forever. He found a spot... A forest area, filled with wildflowers and trees. He Made a tomb-stone, It read 'In loving memory of Dib membrane, A friend, A foe, and the best opponent and alien could ask for'. He dug Dib a grave Before returning, making a casket for him and carefully inserting him in. He Picked a bouquet of wildflowers, Placing them in Dib's hands. Zim then flew the Voot cruiser to burial spot. He cried a lot, A lot more than he ever thought he could. He gave Dib one, Last Hug, Before closing the casket and burying him. He sat by the tomb for a while, Hugging the stone. 

He eventually had to leave, he didn't want to though, but he did. He went to the base, To call the tallests, to tell them his mission was complete. "Incoming transmission!" The computer blared. "Send it through" Tallest purple munched on a donut while talking. A teary-eyed, irken popped up on the screen. His eyes puffy and red, with bags under them, His uniform dirty from the tombstone digging, Gir was visible in the corner, Discarded like a broken doll. "Zim?! We thought you died!" Tallest purple exclaimed. "Yeah! Why didn't you die?!" They took a look at Zim's state, He looked awful. "Zim did not Die my tallests, It was the humans that died. Zim has eradicated life on earth, My mission is complete." Both tallests jaws dropped, Everyone on the massive's jaw dropped. "Zim... Did it? He did it?" The whole massive went silent... "What should we do?" "I don't know, I never thought he'd do it!" The tallests whispered to each other, wondering what to do. after a few minutes of talking, they figured now they had to finally get rid of him... "Eh Zim... You seem... very sad-" "and tiny" Red added, "And tiny." Purple repeated. "You obviously liked the planet... didn't you? That is uh... forbidden! You are... Uh... Hereby banished to the planet that you love so much! Lifeless, and alone." The colour faded from his face, No, this couldn't be happening! "My tallests! don't be so hasty! Zim has completed his mission! please le-" The transmission was cut. Zim called them... No reply, he called again, no reply... he called again! no REPLY. Zim crashed to his knee's, now he truly had no-one, nothing. No Dib, no tallests, no leader... He cried, he cried his little Irken eyes out. No-one could hear him anymore... 

He had nothing, no-one, no purpose, None at all... So He flew to Dib, His tomb. He sat on the grass, next to the tomb. He carefully took off his PAK, Placing it on the fresh Dirt. He hugged the tomb-stone, living out his last ten minutes with Dib...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an animatic I saw online! I'll link it so that you can watch their talented work! I twisted it... A lot... This may be a bit sloppy, So to improve, Give me feedback, I'm always wanting to improve! I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you!
> 
> https://youtu.be/2l65a-L4_AE


End file.
